In recent years, growers of corn and other crops have come to recognize the importance of planting individual seeds at the appropriate spacing. Due to the time constraints caused by field conditions and weather, modern row units have been developed that include features which improve seed singulation and spacing even at higher speeds. However, the time required to set up these features for planting can delay planting operations, as can errors in planter setup which interfere with operation. Thus, there is a need for a row unit having improved setup features allowing for more efficient and effective configuration of the row unit prior to planting operations.